


［breddy]不准再叫我學長

by prodigycrushurdream



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigycrushurdream/pseuds/prodigycrushurdream
Summary: EB 微NSFW(你確定？我真的超雷到底怎麼寫出這種東西的高中生au
Relationships: EB-Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	［breddy]不准再叫我學長

**Author's Note:**

> EB 微NSFW(你確定？  
> 我真的超雷到底怎麼寫出這種東西的  
> 高中生au

.

今天是高中的游泳接力比賽，炎熱的夏天，讓楊博堯想起Vivaldi的Summer，轟隆隆的快速音群好像參雜在泳池充滿回音的吵雜空間裡，和諧卻又好不和諧。消毒水和濕氣嗅起來並不怎麼令人愉悅，可沒辦法，

合群一點，Brett. Fit in the society, huh.  
這是班級活動。

他雙臂環繞著圈住自己的雙腿，平穩的踏在磁磚鋪的大階梯上，弓著身體眼巴巴的盯著池裡泛起的水花。  
上身套著一件略顯寬鬆的便服短袖，對，那是陳韋丞的衣服。方才還在更衣室的時候，那隻大狗狗看見了他，把一團布料扔向他，

“穿起來。”

楊博堯還沉浸（？在他特有的味道和柔軟精的氣味裡，陳韋丞或許是為了不讓大家對他們倆起疑，所以選擇了這種方法表達他幼稚園般的佔有慾，但當自己的臉毫無預警的被一坨布料砸中，楊博堯得慶幸他的神經傳導從鼻子到大腦比他決定破口大罵的速度要快，即時分辨出那是他的小學弟。

“喔。”平淡的聲線回覆著，一邊慢吞吞的把衣服攤開抖平準備穿上。不時抬眼看著對方，那個死人臉帥學長露出的表情可不是大家熟知的，他挑著眉，帶幾分狡黠。拉了拉過長的衣角，掩住長度僅到大腿中間的泳褲。

他發誓他聽到陳韋丞咽口水的聲音。

好欸成功了，他在心裡暗自竊喜，便心安理得的走出更衣室，丟下被他亂點火的小學弟。

.

上了岸，楊博堯徑自走向更衣室。渾身消毒水味兒刺激著他輕微的潔癖，他現在只想趕快把身上的味道洗掉。

反正陳韋丞已經比完了，剩下人也沒必要看了(´･_･`)  
他有些粗魯的一手扯下泳帽和蛙鏡，丟在自己的置物櫃。另一隻空出來的手揉開了被水壓的扁扁的頭髮。

“碰。”脆弱的塑膠門板發出了年老的抗議聲。

.  
“學長，你的毛巾忘記拿了。”陳韋丞耳朵貼在門板上，從旁觀者的角度看來，撇除外貌，活脫是一個校園戀童變態。  
“啊是韋丞嗎？”楊博堯閉著眼回答，花灑的水仍然不停的沖。一邊回想自己好像確實把毛巾落在袋子裡了。  
“等等喔，我開個門縫你幫我遞進來，”楊博堯伸手扭緊了水龍頭，抹掉臉上的水珠，手指撥開門扣…

.  
\---湯瑪士從來沒有看過這種荒謬的事情ಠ_ಠ---

沒有戴眼鏡的楊博堯看到了什麼？他只看到一個模糊的人影不請自來的加入他狹小的沖澡空間。  
“嘿，你幹嘛啦？”什麼都沒看清楚就莫名其妙被人拉進懷裡已經夠懵了，而且重點是 自 己 身 上 還 什 麼 都 沒 穿…  
陳韋丞好歹還穿著泳褲，他就直接毫無遮攔的暴露在對方面前。

哈 一眼看出來誰在弱勢，我們需要平等。

年長者抬眼看著遮住天花板昏暗光線的入侵者，感覺到灼熱的視線緊盯他的脖頸間。楊博堯縮了縮脖子，像兔子看到灰狼一樣試圖要避開即在眼前的危險。

當然，這是不可能的。

“唔…不要舔…陳韋丞你是狗嗎？”陳韋丞的頭埋在他脖頸間，吸吮著那白淨皮膚上的一點黑痣。像是對待珍寶一般，溫柔的舔咬，唇齒輕輕地磕在上頭。

“是學長…先給那些…奇怪暗示的”講話造成的熱氣噴灑在有些敏感的肌膚上，泛起了細小的疙瘩。好一會兒，陳韋丞才甘心將頭移開那處。看著他那調皮搗蛋的學長用哀怨的眼神看著他，水珠順著碎髮滴在鼻尖上。他好心情的在他唇上啄了一口，大掌報復性的揉捏他pongpong的臉頰。  
雖然對方總是斜著眼惡狠狠的強調那只是嬰兒肥，但誰會相信都高三了還有什麼嬰兒肥，別人他不知道，陳韋丞自己是不相信。

“喂不要亂摸，”楊博堯嘗試拍開對方從腰後滑下不懷好意的手，他感覺到危險，嗯對他 ‘感覺’ 到了，

“讓我把衣服穿起來啦！”

“不要。”

陳韋丞伸手把他剛進來時順手拿進來的潤滑液倒在手心，稍微捂熱之後便向後探去。

“陳韋丞你解釋清楚到底為什麼會帶這鬼東西在身上”楊博堯在感到異物入侵的時候倒抽了一口氣，連珠炮似地罵出一大長串，

精蟲上腦的王八蛋

“一下就好…”對方有意的絞緊讓他不那麼淡定，憋得難受。

“誰…相…相信你啊”積到嘴邊的呻吟在發現自己身處的環境後全變成了混濁的吐息。他雙腿有些無力的半依在那個入侵者身上，這是什麼引狼入室情節啊。虧他還記得把自己隔在他與牆板之間，他才不要貼在墻壁上。髒髒的。

被他這麼弄著，楊博堯感覺他的自尊心和那輕微的潔癖正慢慢地被吞噬掉。逐漸不滿於手指的搔刮，軟著嗓催促，

“嗯…你、快點，是不是不行啊你…唔！”

突然被破開的感覺使他險些叫出聲，陳韋丞微熱的胸膛緊緊貼著他的背，手臂箍著嘗試掙脫的人。

“噓…學長叫出來的話大家就要聽見了。”陳韋丞靠在楊博堯耳邊道，外頭東西磕磕碰碰敲擊到置物櫃的聲音夾雜在人聲之間。

要死了。

楊博堯單手撐著牆，一手捂住自己不受控的嘴。在幾聲短暫的氣音後又覺得單手撐不住太強烈的頂弄，有些惱地抓起陳韋丞的手咬。

“嘶…你、你怎麼還咬人啊？”陳韋丞抽了口氣，但這並不影響他的動作。手掌被自己懷裡圈著的人塞在嘴裡，洩憤似地在上頭留下紅紅的牙印。

“我…我都、都沒叫疼了你還敢…說。”

然而對方沒有用嘴回答他，  
After all, action speaks louder than words.

.  
“楊博堯你怎麼了，老人家喔？哈哈哈哈”一旁的同學一邊吹著頭髮一邊看著鏡子中楊博堯揉著腰的倒影。  
“笑屁，被一個沒禮貌的學弟撞了。”沒好氣的回答道，他現在才沒有心力去管自己看起來有多狼狽。

我以後一定要禁止他叫我學長，楊博堯心裏想。  
在那裝什麼禮貌，也不看看自己到底在幹嘛

END


End file.
